Why did I ever love you?
by ShikiSenri5494
Summary: Over two years of living with Romano Amaitae is FINALLY finished with Romano's crap. what happens when England takes her in and they fall in love. Will romano ever get Amaitae back or will she forever chose England to with for the rest of her life? Find out in this sequel story. All OC's used in my hetalia one-shots used here. Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

A/n: i don't own anything

-Chapter one: A month since we were together-

_**|/|\| Dear Diary,**_  
_**Ever since Romano and I have been together I've seen a part of him that I didn't think I'd ever see of him. He's been more nicer and he's actually does his chores now. But its been a month and we haven't even gone out once. I asked him about it last night and what I got from him is that' he doesn't want anyone else seeing me with him'. Its like he's ashamed of being around me...am I that bad of a girlfriend to him?**_

_**Oh well, I'm just glad that my sister Emma is happy with Feliciano and they are at least having the time of their lives. I get two post cards each time they go on a date. One from Feliciano and one from Emma. But I'm just wondering...How come Romano never is happy with me like Feliciano is with Emma? I guess this is what I get for being with a dumb Italian.**_

_**Peace. Love .Tomatos**_  
_**Amaitae |/|\|**_

After writing in her Diary she places it back under her pillow. She gets out of her room and she hears nothing, which is weird She usually hears Spain talking or Romano yelling at this point. She looks into the Kitchen and she see's that its empty, so she looks into Romano's room after knocking and see's the room empty as well. She then had a very bad feeling and rushed to Spain's room. She was about to knock on the door when she hear Romano and Spain both moaning. She covered her mouth from wanting to cry and she goes back to her room ripping out a piece of paper from her Diary. She then writes a note for them to see when they go into the kitchen.

She then packs everything that she has and she leaves without a sound. She finally figured out what was wrong with Romano after never fighting with Spain...He was cheating on her with his own brother. It at first didn't make any sense to her but then after many hours of thinking as she walked the idea made perfect sense...Creepily. As she walked she literally bumped into Arthur. He glared at her before looking at her confused.

"What in the world is wrong with you Madagascar?" Arthur asked

"...Why do you care?" She asked sadly before she walked around him

He watched her leave before he shook his head. "Wait Amaitae, hold on." Arthur said

She stopped and looked to him sadly. "What?" She asked

"Do you want to stay with me?" He asked

"...Um Sure. I have no where else to go." She said sadly

"I figured, you usually lived with Spain and Romano right?" Arthur said

"...Please don't mention them again." She said going up to him.

"Alright, but you'll have to explain to me soon why." Arthur said

"Okay." She said before her hand was taken off of her suitcase

She looked up to him and he smiled down at her. "I got this, don't you worry about it."

She walked beside him and it was quiet between them before he looked to her.

" Amitae, can I ask you something?" Arthur said

"Hm?" She said not looking to him

"Why is it that you are so protective over Emma but you aren't even her actual sister?" England asked

"Its because for awhile I would take care of her and I got connect to her. She was like a sister to me." She said before she placed her hands in her pockets.

"Oh, I see...So do you actually have any relatives?" He asked

"nope, I've been alone all of my life. But I felt sorta okay when I was with who I was with before hand."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I see...Well then. Lets hope that something comes out of you staying with me." He said with a grin

She nodded her head and she held on to his empty hand. He blushed before he looked to where she was looking at. Romano was running straight for them.

"I can't believe he's actually running after me...Dumb ass." she said under her breath.

"You don't want him to?" England asked

"No, he cheated on me with Spain." She said looking up to him.

"...so THAT'S why you were sad?"

"Yes, now you know...Let me guess you are going to laugh at me?"

"No, I'll help you out."

She raised an eyebrow at England. He smirked and he pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead.

"Don't you worry about a thing." He whispered to her

She grinned and she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much Arthur."

"Amatiae what the hell are you doing with England!" Romano said angered

"Why does it matter to you?" She said holding on to England's arm

England blushed as she did so as he smiled.

"You're suppose to be with me not with this guy!" Romano said angered

"I could say the same to you about you being behind my back with Antonio." She said placing her head on Arthur's arm

"I'm sorry, But he wouldn't leave me be!" Romano yelled

"...Bull, now go back to where you came from and leave me be. I don't care what you do as long as you do something that doesn't have to deal with me." She said with her eyes closed sighing

She then asked England if they could leave and he agreed. They began to walk as Romano was frozen to where he was. He didn't know what to do so he went to his brother, he seemed to know what to do in every situation. Amaitae and Arthur went to his house and he showed her where she would be staying until she could live on her own. She thanked him for his kindness and she asked him if there was anything she could do to repay him. He was silent for a bit and he said that she could repay him by cooking for him each day.

She agreed and she got a list of things that he liked from him and she went into the kitchen after she unpacked everything. She placed her hair up and she first placed the tea pot on for him as she looked at the list of things he liked. She went out to the back pourch where he was read and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked to her curiously

"What are you in the mood to eat today Arthur?" She asked

"Surprise me." He said with a smile

She nodded her head and she returned to the kitchen. She looked at the list again and she thought about the easiest thing for her to make. Then she looked for the cook book for the recipe and she started to cook following it as she thought fit. Once it was done along with his tea she went out to the back porch where he was waiting and looked at her amazed when she came out with his tea and his dinner. He was surprised how well everything was placed together he immedeatly dug into his food as she watched him hoping he liked it. After the first bite his eyes went wide and he looked to her.

"You did a very excellent job of cooking this!" He said happily

She smiled and sighed in relief. "I'm glad that you like it Arthur, It was my first time cooking so I had a bit of a hard time with cooking something like that."

"Well for your first time it gets five starts off the bat." He said with a grin

She blushed. "Thanks Arthur."

"Did you already eat when you were at Spains place?" He asked

"Yes, Even though I can't stand what he makes. Its the same thing over and over again. Its sorta gets old after the ten millionth time." She said sitting down across from him.

"Well now, I believe that will change now that you live with me." He said with a smile

"I'm happy about it but you better eat before your Tea and your food gets cold." She said looking to him with a soft smile

He did as she told him and it was silent until he was done eating. Once he was done eating she took his dishes into the kitchen and she started the dishes. She saw that he was going to help her.

"I'm not going to let you do everything, plus it helps if more than one person does all the work." He said with a smile

she grinned at him and she began to wash and rise the dishes off then handing them all to England, Who placed them all away. Once the dishes were done the two of them talked in the living room about her life with Romano and Spain until she cried herself to sleep on him. He smiled down at her as he picked her up and placed her in the bedroom she was going to be in. As she slept he looked at her with a small smile. He didn't understand why anyone would ever cheat on a beautiful girl like her for anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I have seen that I have written little bits of a character story between Romano and an Oc that I love Amaitae. So this will be the story after my one-shot 'Because we are so a like' If you haven't read that one-shot you better do that before reading this because then this will not make any sense to you.[This should have been on the first chapter T T]

Chapter two:

**_|\/|3 months later, _**  
**_Its been awhile since I've spoken to 'him'. I'm not saying his name nor am I even thinking about it. He never deserved me. I wish I could go back in time and redo everything to the point that I'd just end up with someone else. I would rather be with Arthur right now than be with that Italian asshole! Seriously he has some damn nerve to blame EVERYTHING on me. From what I get from Francis and Alfred that's all Gilbert and the other German countries are talking about because 'HE' has moved in with his brother and Ludwig. I wonder how things will be now? Oh well I just hope that I don't run into anything dealing with his dead Ex-girlfriend...[Kika was no joke! She could have easily killed anyone she wanted if she wanted too]_**  
**_|\/| Amaitae|\/|_**

It had been a long time since the break up between Romano and Madagascar. Amaitae has gotten used to living with England and has kept the stress level of England down a lot as she has lived with him by keeping Alfred and Francis away from him. Also in that time romano has gotten used to living with Ludwig, Gilbert, and his Fratello Feliciano. Of course it took him awhile but he did it. Both people living miles apart only until one day they have to meet one another at a world conference. When that happened Amaitae and Lovino first just stared at each other before Arthur spoke up to Amaitae.

"Come along Madagascar, We don't want to be late." Arthur said holding her hand

She looked to him after blinking and nodded her head, they went past Lovino only to have him speak up.

"You know its been hell living without you Amaitae." He said looking to her

"...You should have thought about that **_BEFORE_** you cheated on me with Antonio." She said coldly before entering the comference room.

She sat in between Spain and Prussia, who both were on Romano's side of the story. She ignored them until Spain spoke up.

"Chicka you know Romano is heartbroken that you left him."

"Oh fuck off Spain!" She yelled which got everyones attention.

She stood up and glared right at him. "Everything that happened between him and I didn't happen because /I/ left that asshole! It was because HE CHEATED on me with YOU! Of course I didn't know this until that day when I DID finally leave him! He treated me more like a pet than anything! I honestly would rather date Arthur than that Asshole again! So don't start making me feel bad because of some bad mistake HE AND YOU made! I did nothing wrong!" She yelled before she stormed out of the room

She went to a garden where she found a patch of red roses where she sat down and began to cry with her knees against her chest. She didn't know that everyone then began to question both Romano AND Spain about what had happened. Well everyone but England, he went to find her only to see her in the rose garden where she was crying. He walked up to her and kneeled down to her placing a hand softly over her head.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked worriedly

"No, That damn Spainish idiot gets on my nerves so damn much...If it wasn't for him Romano and I would still be together...But You know." She said looking to him as she wiped the tears from her eyes

"What it is Amatiae?" He asked

"...I wasn't lying when I said I would rather be with you than Romano." She said with a smile

"I know, That's why I came looking for you. I've always had a hard time...Showing my emotions and after Kika died has been harder than it should be." He said nervously

"I know...She was a good friend to Emma, Mimi, Arianna, Egal and I." She said sadly

"But I'm willing to mend both of our broken hearts by being with you." England said getting closer to her

She smiled a bit as she looked up to him as she placed her hands on his chest. "...If you can do that...I will more than love you for the rest of my life. You are the only guy I think now can truely understand me."

He placed a hand on her cheek and he pulled them closer together by kissing her, which she immedeatly kissed him back holding on to his jacket. She could taste the tea that he had not long ago as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Please, be just mine Amaitae?" He asked

"Of course, I'd love to Arthur, I love you." She said with a smile

"And I love you Amaitae, You mean everything to you. I swear to you from now on I shall protect you and keep you safe." He said placing his forehead against hers.

She smiled happily. "I'm very happy to hear that, It'll be nice to finally feel safe somewhere." She said looking into his eyes

He got himself up then helped her up as well, once they stood up she hugged him tightly smiling as she placed her head against his chest taking in the colone that he wore that day. He hugged her back and looked down to her smiling.

"Thank you so much. If it wasn't for your kindness I would probably be alone at my house right now." She said softly

"...No thank you for being there for me when no one else would. You can always count on me Amaitae. I promise you everything will be fine from now on." He said before he kissed the top of her head.

Soon it was quiet between the both of them until they both heard yelling.

"As soon as I see that damn woman she is so getting an ear full! No one dares embaresses me like that!" They both heard Romano yell

"Hermano, I don't think that would be a wise idea, you know she isn't so happy with you. You'll just give her an even bigger reason for her to hate you." They hear spain yell

"Looks like he's finally looking for you Amaitae." Arthur said looking down to her

"...Does it look like I care about him?" She said with a smile

He chuckled a bit, "I see your point. Now how about we get out of here...apparently the meeting is over with."

she nodded her head and they walked out of the garden hand in hand. Once they got to the door to the outside they were stopped by a yelling Romano.

"Stop it right there Amaitae! You aren't getting away with what you pulled eariler!" He yelled

"I can honestly care less about what you have to say. You have shown more than once while I was with you that you don't care about me. While on the other hand Arthur took me in when I was depressed and gave me the compassion and the love that I've always wanted from you. So taking that into consideration you mean nothing to me anymore. Be happy with Spain for all I care, I don't want anything to do with you anymore. I found my place with Arthur and that's all I'll ever need or want in my life." She said before she looked to Arthur sadly. "Can we go now?"

"Most certainly." He said before he held her hand again as they left.

Romano just stood there shocked, just watching her leave. He couldn't believe how much she had changed just by being with Arthur...It was like he didn't even know who she was anymore. He went back to where spain was and punched him in the stomach.

"Because of you I lost Amaitae you bastard! How come you always ruin my damn life!" He yelled

"Ow...Romano, I didn't do anything you were the one who took the steps to lose her not me. Of course you can always tell her the truth, it wouldn't really hurt you to actually tell her what happened instead of being so angry all the time." Spain said

"Tell her what?! That I cheated on her than once and with more than just you?!...Yeah she'll hate me more than she already does, she defently not want to go back with me after knowing that the reason I never went on dates with her is because I didn't want her to catch me being with other girls." Romano yelled

"...Now I know the whole story, you weren't just keeping me for yourself, you were trying to hide everything from me...Tell me was there ever a time when you WEREN'T cheating on me?" Amatiae said from behind him.

"I-I thought you left?" He said confused and shocked looking to her

"I was going to but I felt bad for what I did to you and I was going to apologize to you, but I heard you two talking and I changed my mind." She said Walking up to him

He looked down sadly. "...I-I really am sorry Amaitae"

"You aren't EVER forgiven, But answer me this...How many girls were you with behind my back Lovino?" She asked coldly

He didn't say anything, he just looked at the ground.

"Answer me Lovino Vargas!" She said getting annoyed

He winced when she said his full name. "...At the least 5 girls...and 2 guys." He said softly

She sighed and shook her head. "You are unbeleiveable! Spain, I'm sorry to have left your house, but I can't live with a traitor." She said looking to Lovino to Spain

He nodded his head sadly. "I can understand why you did what you did. I'm sorry that it even happened. I told him time after the first time to tell you the truth because he freaked out because he didn't know what would happen because that night you were out with the other girls that you happened to be with before Kika disappeared. But he said that what you didn't know didn't hurt you. I told him he was making a big mistake, and of course he never listened to my warnings."

she raised an eyebrow at Spain before she went straight up to Lovino making him look up at her since he was looking at the ground with his hands in his pockets.

"Lovino vargas...Tell me the truth on this one thing." She said looking at him eye to eye

"What is it?" He asked sadly

"...Did you just use me that night or did you actually loved me that night?" she asked softly

He blinked at few times at her before he sighed. "When we _were _together I _DID_ love you. But when you would go out I would be horny as hell. I couldn't wait until you came home so me being Italian I did what I thought was right. I didn't know that it would make me lose you in the process." He said sadly

She backed away from him with a smirk. "Alright, well then. I have a challange for you Lovino. If you can prove to me that you can be single and not go to any girl or guy for a whole month starting today I shall consider one of two things."

"Alright?' He said confused

She smirked even more. "One I will take you back as my boyfriend and leave Arthur. **OR** I'll forgive you and we can be friends but I'll still be with Arthur."

"How will you chose?' Spain asked her

"Easy, He'll either be living with you or Prussia right?" She asked

"Si, that's correct." He said nodding his head

"then I want a report on weather or not this Idiota goes along with it. If by any chance he is has sex or goes on a date with a girl or a guy I'll chose to forgive him but I'll be with Arthur. But if he is clean the whole month...then well he'll have me again." She said with a grin.

"That's Clever of you." He said with a smile

"Its what happens when I live with an intelegent person like Arthur." She said before she looked to Lovino.

He had a tint of something in his eyes as he looked at her, she placed a hand on his cheek before she smiled sadly at him.

"I wish you luck my darling." She whispered to him before she left the building rushing to Arthur's car.

Romano was frozen still until Spain snapped his fingers in front of his eyes making him blink and shake his head.

"Spain you have to help me get her back. She doesn't belong with Arthur." Romano said looking to Spain sadly

"Alright, I'll help you but I'm gunna need Gilberts help with that. He should have more idea's on HOW to help you than I do." Spain said

Romano nodded his head, so that night he was given a lecture by Prussia and Spain about how to 'properly' treat a girl. Also that night it was the first night Arthur ever let Amaitae to sleep next to him. Why? Because he knew that she would have had a nightmare about Lovino if she slept alone. He knew she would need someone to protect her as she slept. He was more than willing to do so. He knew he would have to re-get used to the fact that someone was sleeping next to her. The last time he ever had someone sleep next to him was the last day he had seen Kika before she was killed...or so Greenland said. He was her older brother so he knew more than anything about her. He had to take his word on it, he morned for Kika for awhile, but when he had seen Amaitae the first time with Lovino when he was looking for Emmie he KNEW they didn't belong together. She didn't look happy with him, she was never caught smiling while she was with Romano. But whenever he was around her...that was something different. She ALWAYS smiled. It was like he was the only one who DID make her smile.

He loved it and he loved her. She wasn't Kika...but she was her best friend..her closest best friend. Amaitae was over ONCE while Kika was around for Kika's 25th birthday. Of course he didn't mind, it wasn't until he heard both girls sing that he fell inlove with her. He didn't want to mention it to Kika...but he should have otherwise he wouldn't have had morn over her. getting him out of his thoughts he felt Amaitae kissing his cheek.

"everything will be okay, I know you miss kika. I know I can't replace her...But I'm better than sleeping alone right?" She said softly

He held on to her tighter before he kissed her passionately on the lips. She kissed him back with a smile blushing slightly.

"You are more than better than sleeping alone. But I want you to know that no matter how much I used to love Kika...I know she can't come back. You are with me now and that's all that matters. You mean more to me now than anyone else. I don't want you to ever leave me. You make me happy and you keep me sane as well. Kika never did that." Arthur said softly to her

She grinned and placed a hand through his hair. "I love you Arthur Kirkland. You truely are a Gentleman."

"I know that love, and I will always be so with you by my side." He said with a grin

She snuggled closely into him and smiled contently. "goodnight Arthur."

"Goodnight Amaitae, sweet dreams." He said softly before kissing the top of her head.

Then the two fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When morning came Amaitae was the first to wake up as she heard her cell phone go off. She rubbed her eyes as she answered her cell phone.

"Hello?" She said sleepily

"Amaitae...We have a slight problem..Well more like you do." She heard Emma say scared

"What's your problem Emma?" She said yawning

"Kika isn't dead, I found her with Scottland." Emma said in a whisper

"Why are you whispering?" Amaitae asked

"Because I'm with them now, They don't know I'm talking to you." Emma said sadly

"...So she lied her way out of a relationship...Yeah, like Arthur needs that." Amiatae said leaving the room and going outside

"Yeah, and I know why too, its because Kika didn't want anything to do with Arthur because of the lack of compassion that he showed her." Emma said "Which by the way. How is my big bro?"

"He's fine as long as he doesn't find out this is happening...But I know I'll have to tell him sooner or later. I just don't know HOW to tell him." She said sadly

"So he's not a meanie anymore?" She asked

"He wasn't one to begin with, I just told you that because he gave off this depressing aura around him when Kika wasn't around. But I understand why he did now...He lost someone that he truely loved and he didn't know how to deal with the heartbreak of a loss of a love one."

"...That isn't you there Ama, Who are you and what have you done to my bestie?" Emma said

"I've been through hell Emm, I don't know if you noticed but being with Lovino was the worst thing I've done...EVER."

"I know, but I also heard that you're giving him a second chance." Emma said

"True, but I don't think he'll do well though, he's Italian, he thinks with what's in his pants NOT his damn brain."

Emma laughed "So true, Feli is just the same!"

"I know all italians are all the same." Amaitae said with a grin

"So...how long are you expecting to be with Arthur?" Emma asked

"...For as long as possible, Arthur gives me the compassion I've never known about and he cares about me a lot more than Lovino did. I...I think everything between Lovino and I was just fake. So...Maybe between Arthur and I everything will be forever. But I don't know just yet. Its too early to tell. Its only day two with him." Amaitae said blushing

"Are you blushing about being with my brother?" Emma asked

"...M-Maybe." She said softly

Emma laughed. "N'aww, Well I gotta go. Say hi to my bro for me! the bitch calls."

"Alright, See ya Emma. Maybe soon you can come over to see him?"

"Mabe, Later."

Then the phone went dead and she closed the line before she sighed.

"So how's Emma?" Arthur asked from behind her

She jumped as she looked back at him. "Holly hell! You scared me!"

He only smiled as he sat acrossed from her. "I apologize."

"Its fine, Emma is fine...She wanted to tell me something...That I don't know how to tell you." She said looking down

"Just tell me Amaitae." Arthur said with a smile

She sighed and she looked him in the eyes. "Kika is alive and she's with your eldest brother Scottland. She had Greenland lie to you because she didn't know what to do." She said sadly

He smile went to a frown and he looked down sadly. "How does Emma know this?"

"She's with them right now in Scottland...Apparently Kika told her the whole damn truth." Amaitae said with a sad sigh "You want to get her back don't you?"

He didn't say anything, which was her que to leave. She left and she went for a walk around his home country. She knew he needed time to think things over so she called Gilbert to check up on Lovino.

"The awesome Gilbert here!" Gilbert said

"Hey gilbert, Is Lovino there or is he at Antonio's place?" She asked

"He's here, That way he wouldn't get so damn horny." Gilbert said

"So how's his progress?" She asked

"Good so far, one night down without even a glance at another girl, I guess the lecture that Toni and I gave him worked!" Gilbert said

She rolled her eyes, she could just tell he was smirking.

"I never would have guessed Awesome people give women lectures." Amaitae joked

"Hell yeah! I AM Engaged don't you know." Gilbert said

"...Seriously, who the fuck are you with?" She asked shocked

"A girl you don't know, She used to be my capital...And I didn't even fuckin' know it!"Gilbert said smugly

"Well crap, I'm glad to see that you're happy with someone, maybe I'll go over there some day and you can introduce me to this girl you're with." Amaitae said

"Her name is Verania. She's a seriously hot babe." Gilbert said

"...Okay then." She said trying to ignore his laughing.

"What's wrong Amaitae, this isn't you. You're usually laid back." Gilbert said seriously

"I found out from Emma that Kika is still alive, she's with Scottland right now and has been since the time Greenland said that she was dead." Amaitae said sadly

"Oh shit! So how is you and Arthur gunna work out?" Gilbert said shocked

"I don't know, I asked him something...And he never replied. So I'm giving him and I some space. He needs to think about his choices." She said trying not to cry

"You really love him huh?" Gilbert asked

"...Why should it matter, he's been depressed over some damn girl that betrayed him! He's in the same damn boat as me yet I know he'll pick the girl he got depressed over." She said sitting on a bench in a park.

"Well if that's the case then you know Lovino is dying just to get back with you." gilbert said

"...I know but I can't go there just yet. I don't know his real answer, he has a few more minutes before I go back." She said sadly

"Well if things turn out for the worse, just let me know, I'll be at the airport waiting for you." He said smiling

"For someone who's self-centered you're really acting like a gentleman." She said raising an eyebrow at her phone

"I just want you to stop being so damn mopy, its not you." He said with a sigh

"Alright...Sorry Gilbert, but you asked for this when you asked what was wrong with me." She said getting up from the bench and walking back to Arthur's house

"True...Shit Feliciano just came in crying so I'll call you later to see whats up kay?" Gilbert said

"Alright, bye gilbert." She said before she hung up the phone

She walked in silence, when she returned she saw that Arthur was sitting on the couch closest to the door.

"Where did you go?" He asked

"I went for a walk, you and I needed space between us so you could think." She said seriously "Now answer my question, do you or do you not want to go get Kika back?"

"...I do." He said sadly

She didn't say anything to him, she just went to her room got her things that she had. She left her room and she saw Arthur in the hall with his arms crossed

"I'm not going to fight over a guy with a girl who doesn't deserve them. I'm going to go live somewhere else...Hopefully have a better life. Goodbye till the next meeting Arthur." She said before she left in her car that she bought. She went to the airport and her phone went off as she parked the car.

"Hello."

"Gilbert told me to call you to ask you if he needs to be at the airport." Lovino said

She smiled a bit sadly and kept her emotions inside her. "...Y-Yeah, he does." She said softly

"Okay, but you sound sad. What did that English bastard do to you!" Lovino asked

"...I-I'll tell you when I get there. J-Just tell Gilbert that he or someone needs to go to the airport. I'll be there soon." She said before she hung up.

She went into the airport and she had her bag with her as she asked for one ticket to Germany. Then she went on the plane and she just looked out the window as she thought about how her life went from bad to worse to horrible. Sure she had good moments...But that's all they were. She didn't know as she spaced out that Arthur was trying to get on to the plane but the people running the airport wouldn't let him. It wasn't until her phone went off that she saw him. She saw it was his number and canceled the call. She didn't need the drama or the crap from him.

When the plane took off it was a short flight from England to Germany. When she got off the plane she looked for a familiar face to see that Lovino was the one who was waiting for her she ran up to him and she hugged him tightly before she began to cry.

"...I'm so sorry Lovi, I shouldn't have done what I did. Can you ever forgive me?" She asked looking up to him sadly

"I still have a few more days until I can do anything or say if I can or not." Lovi said looking down to her.

"Forget that, I just wanted to see if you'd actually go along with it. I would have picked you anyways." She said sadly

"Really now? Then yes I forgive you Bella." He said before he kissed her on the lips

She kissed him on the lips smiling as she felt his grip on her waist tighten. "Te amo Bella."

"Te amo tu Lovino." She said with a grin

"Now lets get out of here." He said with a smile

"Okay."

They walked hand and hand out of the Airport to the car that had Feliciano, Ludwig and Gilbert already in the car.

"So, its off now?" Gilbert asked

"Yeah, that English asshole picked Kika over me! I swear if I find out that he followed me here I'm getting my gun and shooting him right in the ass." She said sitting in between Feliciano and lovino.

Gilbert laughed as he looked back to her. "Now that's the Amaitae I remember."

"Welcome back Madagascar." Ludwig said as he drove

"Thanks guys, This is where I belong with you guys...Not with him." She said with a smile as she leaned against Lovino

"...Did Emma ever tell you when she's coming back?" Feliciano asked

"No, but when I get the chance to I'll call her and ask. She left you here without telling her huh?" Amaitae asked

"Y-Yeah."

"Don't worry about it, She loves you and only you." She said with a grin.


End file.
